


Staedtler n°2

by Cinicalamente



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Fluff and Angst, M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-06
Updated: 2019-03-06
Packaged: 2019-11-13 02:40:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18023225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cinicalamente/pseuds/Cinicalamente
Summary: Una delle cose che tutti sapevano di Italia Veneziano era che adorava disegnare ed era anche abbastanza bravo.Una delle cose che nessuno sapeva di Italia Veneziano era che dipingeva solo chi non era più presente nella sua vita.





	Staedtler n°2

**Author's Note:**

> Veneziano e Romano parlano come farebbero due italiani del nord e del sud perché è una delle cose che avrei modificato di Hetalia, senza ombra di dubbio.
> 
> Sono usati indistintamente i nomi umani e quelli da nazione.

Italia Veneziano stava sospirando da almeno mezz'ora, sollevando la pagina sottile del calendario. Accanto al nome del santo del giorno, il numero era grande e colorato. Era il 3 ottobre, lo sarebbe stato almeno per altre 7 ore.   
Sospirò ancora, stavolta pesantemente. 

“Cosa c'è, Veneziano? Mi pari una pentola a pressione, quietati, bastardo,” lo riproverò Lovino, suo fratello, entrando in soggiorno con una cesta piena di sue camicie. Lo guardò recuperare l'asse e il ferro da stiro dallo stanzino delle scope. Sentendosi osservato, la personificazione del sud Italia sollevò lo sguardo e corrucciò le sopracciglia sottili.   
“Cosa? Mi piace stirare, va bene? Mi rilassa… Cazzo, posso fare qualcosa che mi piace in casa mia? Porca puttana, Feliciano, per una volta potresti essere anche gentile e farmi i complimenti.”  
“Fratello, non sto dicendo nulla, lo giuro! Anzi già che ci sei, mi stiri le mie camicie con le tue? Ve~ sono nel mio armadio.”  
Romano rimase in silenzio, non riuscendo a dare priorità agli insulti che gli vorticavano in mente. Che razza di approfittatore. Fissò suo fratello, notando ancora come fosse assolutamente distratto da altro. Anzi, a pensarci bene, non lo aveva visto sorridere neanche una volta da quando era entrato nella stanza. Decisamente sembrava un altro uomo. 

“Non lo so, se non sono stanco, ti stiro qualcosa… Ora, si può sapere cosa hai? Perché sospiri davanti al calendario? Aspetti lo stipendio?” gli domandò, accedendo il ferro da stiro a vapore.   
“Oggi è il 3 ottobre,” disse Feliciano. Lovino lo guardò ancora una volta mentre le sue mani erano impegnate e a raccogliere, stendere e tirare la prima camicia sulla superficie di ferro. Tuttavia suo fratello non aggiunse altro, come se quella data fosse sufficiente per rendere chiunque triste.   
“E quindi?” 

Feliciano accolse i suoi dubbi con un altro sospiro, girandosi verso il calendario per osservare ancora il numero 3 in nero. Lovino contò mentalmente fino a 10. Aveva visto dei tutorial su internet per calmare lo stress e da quando aveva iniziato a seguire i loro consigli, si sentiva più tranquillo ma Veneziano faceva di tutto per farlo esplodere.   
“Quindi… Cosa succede il 3 ottobre per farti bollire come l'acqua per gli spaghetti?”

Feli, forse attirato dalla similitudine legata alla pasta, sorrise leggermente.   
“Oggi è il suo compleanno, il primo che passiamo da separati da quando ci conosciamo… Io… Io…” si interruppe, il labbro inferiore iniziò a tremargli. Era così stanco di piangere, ma quelle parole gli avevano ricordato quanto gli mancasse Germania. 

Eppure ne avevano superate tante insieme. Le guerre mondiali, le loro conseguenze, le riforme e i cambi di governo. Per non parlare del fatto che lui credeva di amarlo e Feli… Feliciano non sapeva cosa fare. Il tempo per le nazioni scorreva diversamente, i secoli erano lunghi ma a volte passavano come fossero stati giorni. Piano piano le incomprensioni erano aumentate e, a causa del surriscaldamento globale, loro in quanto personificazioni di nazioni e continenti ne avevano risentito in modo diretto.   
Non che Feliciano volesse incolpare l'intero pianeta di aver contribuito alla rottura con Ludwig, ma da tempo ormai era cambiata la loro vita in negativo.   
Non avevano neanche litigato. Scuse e bugie hanno aumentato la loro distanza e anno dopo anno nessuno dei due si era impegnato nell'andare dall'altro o quanto meno a scrivergli.   
Questo lo faceva soffrire ancora di più. Lui restava un vigliacco e Germania molto probabilmente viveva meglio senza averlo tra i piedi. 

Lovino intanto aveva piegato la prima camicia, aspettando che il fratello si riprendesse. Era palese che stesse parlando di quel bastardo mangiapatate di un tedesco. In un modo o nell'altro, finiva sempre per soffrire a causa di quel maledetto crucco. Tuttavia Italia Romano preferì non dirlo ad alta voce, avrebbe solo turbato ancora di più Veneziano e di certo, seppure non lo dimostrasse con baci e carezze, lui voleva bene a suo fratello. 

“Mi manca, Lovino… Vee~ Non è giusto, io non…”  
“Scrivigli su WhatsApp: Ciao bastardo, auguri. Quando ci vediamo, ti offro una pizza anzi offrirla tu a me.”  
Feliciano socchiuse gli occhi, non provando neanche a valutare il suo suggerimento. Sbuffò e soppesò parte delle sue parole. Poteva comunque fargli gli auguri.   
Non ricordava se lui li avesse fatti o meno, poi non è che significasse qualcosa… Anche degli sconosciuti potevano augurarti un felice compleanno.   
Era diventato uno sconosciuto per Ludwig?   
Si lasciò cadere sulla prima sedia che trovò mentre suo fratello sistemava la camicia per stirarne le maniche lunghe. 

“Ludwig mi odia, lo so.”  
Lovino emise un verso strozzato. “Tu non sai niente, Feli, inoltre figuriamoci se sai che cazzo sia l'odio, pensi che siano tutte rose e fiori ma non è così. Quel bastardo tedesco ti ha usato fin quando gli ha fatto comodo, poi ha tagliato i contatti.”  
“Non è vero!” si ritrovò a urlare, tremante e in piedi. Era scattato appena Lovino lo aveva chiamato bastardo. Il suo Ludwig non era così e la cosa lo faceva stare male. “Germania era mio amico, poi ci siamo persi di vista ecco tutto. Nessuno ha sfruttato nessuno, semplicemente ci siamo persi di vista.”  
“Ripetere questa cazzata non la renderà vera, Veneziano. Smettila di difenderlo e affronta la realtà. Lui ti ha abbandonato come ha fatto quel piccoletto, Sacro Romano Impero.”

“NON NOMINARLO, PIRLA!” Sbottò Feliciano, battendo i palmi delle mani sull'asse da stiro. “NON SEI DEGNO NEANCHE DEL SUO NOME.”  
Lovino spense la vaporella e indietreggiò di un paio di passi. I suoi occhi si specchiavano in quelli sgranati del fratello.   
“Stai impazzendo, cazzo, Feli hai gli occhi spiritati,” mormorò. Non lo aveva mai sentito una parolaccia uscire dalla bocca di Veneziano perché in fondo lui amava tutti, ma quando gli si nominava uno dei due in modo negativo diventava una belva. “Vattene, subito,” gli ordinò, alzando un braccio per indicargli la porta.   
Feliciano non disse nulla. Non si scusò, non era pentito del suo scatto nervoso. Si limitò ad uscire dal soggiorno. 

🎆🎆🎆

Una delle cose che tutti sapevano di Italia Veneziano era che adorava disegnare ed era anche abbastanza bravo.   
Una delle cose che nessuno sapeva di Italia Veneziano era che dipingeva solo chi non era più presente nella sua vita. 

Era più probabile che nei suoi album ci fossero ritratti di donne sconosciute che aveva fissato alla fermata del bus o al bar che di amici di suo fratello o di altre nazioni. Il soggetto che ritraeva di più era il suo primo amore, poi c'era suo nonno Roma, ancora giovane e forte prima della sua scomparsa e da poco tempo aveva iniziato a ritrarre Germania. 

A dire il vero, se proprio Italia dovesse ammetterlo, aveva disegnato il viso di Ludwig già prima che si allontanassero. Spesso durante le battaglie, quando erano lontani, Feliciano disegnava il volto del suo amico in un raro sorriso su un tovagliolo e gli augurava la buonanotte.   
Ricordava ancora quando aveva disegnato Ludwig una sera quando era suo ospite a Berlino. Era uscito per esplorare il giardino mentre lui era impegnato con il lavoro nel suo studio.   
Quando era rientrato ed era corso a vedere se fosse ora di cenare, si era ritrovato il suo alleato addormentato sulla scrivania. Lo aveva guardato, arrossendo appena, e aveva preso in prestito una matita e un foglio bianco. 

Si era seduto sulla ottomana e, provando quel desiderio intenso di ritrarlo, aveva portato su carta tutta la tenerezza che gli stava trasmettendo in quel momento. Per alcuni minuti nella stanza Feliciano aveva sentito solo il leggero russare di Germania e il tratto della Staedtler numero 2 che stava utilizzando. Aveva disegnato in fretta, temendo che Ludwig si potesse svegliare e scoprirlo. Era romantico disegnare chi amavi mentre dormiva ma qualcuno lo avrebbe potuto trovare inquietante e poi Feliciano temeva di dover rispondere a una domanda.  
Perchè mi hai voluto fare un ritratto così?  
Quella domanda lo terrorizzava, prendere delle decisioni drastiche non faceva per lui.  
Appena aveva finito il disegno, si alzò per riporre la matita al suo posto e uscire dallo studio. Nascose il foglio nella cartellina di carta rosa che aveva sempre nella sua valigia e tornò da Ludwig per svegliarlo.

Veneziano ormai non poteva più tornare da Germania, ma cercò la cartellina rosa e vi trovò insieme agli altri disegni quello che ricordava con più affetto. Proprio nel giorno del suo compleanno gli mancava di più.  
Non aveva motivo di guardare quel disegno, forse si sarebbe sentito di nuovo felice se ne avesse fatto uno nuovo. Magari poteva usare quegli acquerelli che gli aveva regalato l’altro anno Ungheria. Ripose con cura il foglio nella cartellina e recuperò tutto quello che gli serviva per disegnare. Si mise alla scrivania e accese il telefono. Aveva bisogno di una foto di Ludwig, non riusciva a guardare quelle che aveva scattato lui o in cui erano insieme. Cercò tra le chat archiviate e ritrovò quella col suo nome. Sospirò di nuovo, come aveva fatto prima in soggiorno. Cliccò sulla sua foto profilo e la vide caricarsi. Non la cambiava da quando gli aveva detto che doveva usare una sua foto. Aveva scelto una che gli aveva scattato Gilbert, intento ad accarezzare i suoi cani.   
Era così felice in quella foto, si notava come suo fratello lo avesse immortalato senza avvisarlo dello scatto. Sorrise, cercando di ricordare la sua risata ma con un peso sul cuore si rese conto che non ci riusciva.

Feliciano sfogliò rapidamente l’album e lisciò la superficie del foglio pulito con la mano prima di girarsi per afferrare la matita che rotolò giù dal tavolo.   
La nazione si sporse, toccando lo schermo del suo smartphone inavvertitamente e spostando la tavolozza degli acquerelli contro la cornice che conteneva una foto di lui e Romano prima della seconda guerra mondiale.  
“VEEE~” urlò esasperato, alzandosi e facendo stridere la sedia sulla moquette. Recuperò la matita e quando si sedette di nuovo al suo posto e si voltò per raddrizzare la cornice, sbiancò.  
La schermata di whatsapp era cambiata. C’era la foto di Ludwig che occupava metà display e sopra la scritta Chiamata in corso…

Quando cercò di bloccare tutto, si rese conto che era troppo tardi. 

“Hallo? Hallo, Italia?”  
Feliciano appena sentì la sua voce ovattata, si sentì vicino alle lacrime ancora una volta.  
“Ger… Germania… Vee~,” replicò, abbassando la testa sulla scrivania per appoggiare l’orecchio al telefono. Non aveva neanche la forza di muoversi, era come pietrificato. Sospirò per riprendere fiato, l’eco del battito del suo cuore gli riusciva quasi impossibile ascoltare altro.

“Italia, guten abend,” lo salutò dall’altro capo dell’europa Ludwig. “Non pensavo ti ricordassi di me,” disse a bassa voce come se non volesse farsi sentire dal suo interlocutore.  
“Sei tu che mi odi, io no! Non ho fatto altro che pensare a te e oggi mi sei mancato da morire!” esclamò tutto d’un fiato, le lacrime che finalmente gli bagnavano le guance. “Capitano, mi manchi, mi mancano perfino gli allenamenti… Vee~, forse quelli no ma tu sì. Non so cosa ho fatto per farmi odiare ma non voglio continuare così... ”  
Ludwig arrossì ma Italia non potè vederlo.   
“Feli,” lo chiamò con dolcezza, “non piangere, io non ti odio, lo sai che ich liebe dich e mi dispiace se non abbiamo più un legame stretto come una volta ma questo non vuol dire che è cambiato qualcosa… cioè...”  
Feliciano si raddrizzò sulla sedia, stringendo il telefono per accostarlo all’altro orecchio e asciugarsi con la manica della maglia la guancia sinistra.   
“Non mi odi? Sul serio tu ik libe me?”  
“Ich liebe dich, Feliciano,” lo corresse e Veneziano lo sentì respirare pesantemente, “Sì, Feliciano, io ti amo, così si dice in italiano? Voglio dire, anche tu mi sei mancato… tanto e sentirti oggi è stato il più bel regalo che potessi farmi.”

Feliciano sorrise per la prima volta da quando si era svegliato. Era un sorriso autentico stavolta. Sentirgli dire che lo amava era quasi un sogno tanto che non si preoccupò neanche di correggerlo. Per qualche minuto poteva illudersi che volesse dirgli che lo amava e non solo che gli voleva bene.

“Buon compleanno, Ludwig, a proposito… non vedo l’ora di rivederti!”  
“Ja, ja… Il prossimo mese dovrei avere delle settimane di ferie, se...”  
Italia ridacchiò. “Vee~, Luddy ti aspetto allora! A te qui piace, sarò di nuovo il tuo Cicerone anzi il tuo Veneziano!”  
Germania sorrise. Era vero, gli era proprio mancato.  
“Mi dispiace ma devo andare ora… ciao Italia, a presto.”  
“A presto, Lud!” gli rispose e si ritrovò ad agitare la mano al muro. Feliciano si fermò e posò il telefono sul tavolo, recuperando gli acquerelli e richiudendo l’album con l’altra mano. Non aveva motivo per disegnare Ludwig.  
Ora era felice e lui era tornato nella sua vita. 

Il suo sguardo cadde sulla foto nella cornice.   
Romano era suo fratello e dopo averlo ritrovato da adolescente, si era ripromesso di non perderlo più. C’erano tante incomprensioni, ma erano pur sempre una famiglia.  
Ripose il materiale da disegno e uscì dalla sua stanza. Forse aveva finito di stirare o forse era ancora impegnato con le camicie.  
Scese le scale ed entrò in soggiorno. Lovino era ancora impegnato a muovere la vaporella sui suoi abiti. Veneziano gli si avvicinò e senza dire altro lo abbracciò da dietro.

“Cosa cazz...”  
“Fratellone, scusa, io ero così nervoso, mi dispiace… facciamo pace?”  
Feliciano sentì Lovino rilassarsi tra le sue braccia. Italia del Sud spense il ferro da stiro e si girò per guardarlo in viso.  
“Bastardo, finalmente sei di buon umore, eh?” gli disse e Veneziano sapeva che lo aveva perdonato.   
“Sì! Mi è partita la telefonata su whatsapp e ho sentito Ludwig… gli ho fatto gli auguri, ha detto che non mi odia anzi lui mi liebe.”  
“Ti cosa? Senti, no, lascia stare. L’importante è che non fai più la pentola a pressione come oggi. Sembravi un’anima in pena, neanche nella chiesa di San Gennaro si vedono certe cose!” commentò tra un borbottio e un altro Lovino, scrollandosi il fratello di dosso. Feliciano si allontanò e pensò a cosa potesse fare.  
“No, basta sospiri per oggi,” disse, cercando il telecomando tra i cuscini del divano.  
“Bene… Ah, Veneziano, mi prendi le camicie che volevi farti stirare? Mi raccomando non più di tre che dobbiamo preparare la cena.”

Feliciano scattò e uscì dalla stanza in fretta, come se temesse che Romano poteva cambiare idea all’improvviso.   
Era bello come si fosse evoluta la giornata. Feliciano era sempre felice quando chi amava non lo abbandonava.

**Author's Note:**

> Non conosco il tedesco quindi grazie agli strumenti di traduzione automatica ho usato delle espressioni tedesche.   
> Hallo = Pronto  
> Guten abend = buonasera  
> Ich liebe dich = Ti amo
> 
> Potevo evitare di specificarlo ma ho voluto lol


End file.
